Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to logogram input and more particularly relates to determining homonyms of logogram input.
Description of the Related Art
Entering logograms, such as Chinese characters, certain Japanese characters (e.g., Kanji), certain Korean characters (e.g., Hanja), and the like, may be difficult because of the complexity of certain logograms and because of the large number of logograms.